


[Podfic] Longing For Lullabies

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the ransacking of a roman villa Nasir finds an infant and fully intends on keeping it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Longing For Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?et2mm9irc4k7h71)  **[10 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/878dr8m95drvasj/%5BSpartacus%5D_Longing_For_Lullabies.m4b)** [6 MB]

_Length: 10:50_

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to SlashyDrunkard for giving podficcing permission.  
> ~~<333


End file.
